Avoidence and Confessions
by Ayasha
Summary: Harry feels more than friendship for Hermione but does she feel the same?


Avoidence and Confessions

Hermione was in the common room getting ready to go to the library when Harry entered, "Hey Hermione, I'm glad I caught you, I thought we might be able to talk," said Harry.

"Oh, Hi Harry, I'd love to but I really need to be going maybe later," said Hermione as she hurriedly packed her books and parchment in her bag.

"I could walk with you to where you're going," suggested Harry.

"Sorry Harry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," stated Hermione as she slung her bag over her shoulder and left thru the portrait hole.

After Hermione left Harry just stood there in the common room a little bewildered at what had just happened. Once he finally got over the slight shock he was in he collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace. As he sat there thinking about how this had been the fifth time that Hermione had run out on him like that Ron entered thru the portrait hole, "What's up mate? You look like your thinking too hard," said Ron as he approached the couch where Harry was sitting.

"Was just thinking about Hermione, she just ran out on me again," explained Harry.

"Why don't we play wizard chess and we can talk about it," suggested Ron.

As they were setting up the board Harry asked Ron, "You don't suppose she knows why I want to talk to her, because it's really starting to seem like she does?"

"How could she? Why do you think that she knows?" asked Ron placing the last piece on the board.

"Well it's just that every time I go to talk to her she's rushing off, It's either something to do, someone to see, or someplace she needs to be," explained Harry.

"Maybe she's just really busy Harry, you know Hermione always biting of more than she can chew."

"It's just starting to get to me, I've got this thing I want to talk to her about but she can't give me like I don't maybe ten minutes of her day, all I want is enough time to tell her what's bothering me," Said Harry frustration in his tone, as he moved the first piece on the chess board.

Harry and Ron continued their game in silence mostly because Ron wasn't sure what to say to Harry's last statement. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Harry being so open about his feelings for Hermione but then he wasn't even sure how he felt about her. All he knew was it was too late for him to try for a relationship with her, he couldn't do that to Harry. He did want his two best friends to be happy and this surely wasn't it. Hermione had been avoiding him too he figured it was mostly because she didn't want to talk about Harry, and since he just happened to be a mutual friend the subject was bound to come up. Ron agreed with Harry she needed to talk to Harry or else this situation would never get resolved, things were starting to look bad as it was. The two of them hadn't talked in almost three weeks, at least that was how long it was last time he had asked Harry.

Hermione hated that she had run out on Harry like she had just done but what else was she supposed to do? She had a feeling she knew what Harry wanted to talk about how could she not? The signs that things were changing between the two of them were about as subtle as a billboard, and the tension between them was unbearable. They had hardly spoken to each other in weeks, he was becoming more persistent in his efforts to talk to her. She didn't really know how to explain to Harry what she was feeling. She did however know that things couldn't continue like this. The tension was starting to put a rift in their friendship and even causing her to stay away from Ron. She didn't want to talk to Ron about Harry for fear that he might tell Harry what she said. She couldn't let that happen because this was something that he needed to hear from her.

Harry and Ron where on their third game of chess, as Harry took one of Ron's pawns with his night he said, "What should I do Ron?"

"Well I guess since you can't get her to stay in one place you'll just have to corner her and make her talk to you," suggested Ron.

"She's not going to like that," stated Harry.

"No she won't but thing can't keep on like they are," said Ron matter-of-factly as he moved his queen into position to take Harry's king, "Checkmate."

"How do you keep doing that? It's the third time since we've been sitting here," said Harry.

"For one thing you're really not that good, besides you don't seem to be at the top of your game today. Maybe you should quit while you're ahead…or behind as the case may be," said Ron with a smirk.

Harry knew Ron was right, chess wasn't getting his mind off his current situation like he had hoped. Once the chess pieces and board were cleaned up and put away, Harry started for the portrait hole, "Where are you going?" Asked Ron.

"A walk, maybe clear my head," said Harry.

"Walk where? It's raining," said Ron.

"The castle is quite large Ron I'm sure I can find someplace to go," said Harry as if it were obvious.

Harry left thru the portrait hole and headed for the kitchens, a snack might make him feel better. As he descended the marble staircase into the entrance hall he ran into Hermione, she hadn't noticed him. He decided that it was no or never, he hurried the last few steps to reach her. She seemed to be lost in thought as she exited the great hall. As he ambushed her she noticed him and tried to side step but he cut her off, "What is it Harry?" She asked exasperated.

"Something tells me you already know or you wouldn't be trying so hard to avoid me," stated Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry, I'm not avoiding you," said Hermione.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, it is obvious what you're doing," said Harry sounding angrier then he meant to.

Harry's tone only cause Hermione's temper to flare, "Just leave me alone Harry, I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this," she said as she pushed past him and left the castle.

Hermione was angry there was no doubt in Harry's mind, she had just stormed out of the entrance to the castle into the rain outside. He stood there for a moment, then decided to go after her. They needed to finish the conversation they had started when she so dramatically walked out into the cold and rainy night.

Once outside he looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked further into the grounds, the rain was falling at a steady rate Harry would be soaked thru soon enough. His main concern was to find Hermione, as he walked further into the grounds he caught a glimpse of her jumper heading for the Black Lake. Harry ran to catch up with her, when he finally did she was standing on the bank of the lake with her arms around her middle and soaking wet. As he approached he contemplated what he would say, he knew it would have to be something that would convey to her that he was not angry with her, "You weren't planning on jumping in were you…I think you're wet enough already," Harry said with a smile in his voice.

"This is not the time for jokes Harry," stated Hermione.

Harry could tell she had been crying, he could hear it in her voice. "Why did you follow me out here?" Asked Hermione turning to face him.

"To talk to you, we can't keep doing this, our friendship is suffering," explained Harry.

"I know but where do we start?" She asked wiping tears and rain from her face.

"Let's go inside where it's drier," suggested Harry.

Hermione nodded her agreement and the started back toward the castle. As they reached the front steps into the castle Harry asked, "Have you really been busy lately?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he had to ask, "Or have you been avoiding me," he continued.

Hermione hesitated before answering, trying to decide how best to word her answer. They entered the great hall which was empty by now, they sat facing each other at the end of Gryffindor table closest to the entrance hall, "It started out I had a lot of studying to do…but then I realized things between us were changing…so yes I was starting to avoid you." Said Hermione with an air of defeat in her voice.

"Why?" Asked Harry trying to understand.

"Because Harry, I knew what you wanted to talk about and I didn't know what to say," explained Hermione.

"I don't understand, why are you making this so difficult," said Harry.

"You and I both know that there's feelings stronger than friendship between us…It won't work Harry."

"How do you know if we don't try?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to explain it to him but she knew she had to try, "Harry it doesn't matter what you do. Ever since I have known you danger has been there…and it's always Vol…you-know-who trying to kill you."

"You're right, but Hermione every time I've gone against him I have prevailed," said Harry.

"I know but what if next time…what if next time he succeeds in killing you?...Harry it's already hard enough watching you go thru everything that you have since I have know you."

"And you think that by staying friends it'll make it easier? Hermione in case you haven't noticed every year you, me and Ron become closer friends," Harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts then continued, "I don't know what the future holds for me, I might die I might not but I want you there next to me every step of the way," Harry hoped that this would convince her that they could make it work.

Hermione knew Harry was right, it would hurt just as much whether they were friends or more. She still feared what could happen but didn't want to wonder what her life could have been like if she had taken the chance. In the end she agreed that they would give it their best and see where it took them.

Hermione Has been avoiding Harry "Like the plauge"as they say. Harry has been persistent in trying to find out what's bothering her. Will his persistence pay off or will their friendship end.

This is in response to elladoras "I Hate That I Love You" Challenge.


End file.
